Black Butler: The Remake
by Blazze Boy
Summary: Ryker Gilbert. Like Ciel but more happy.


p style="text-align: center;"strongMy Butler, Blood/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Ryker Gilbert. Everyone seemed to think he was exactly like Ciel Phantomhive, except he wasn`t. At all. Ryker was 4'6. He had short auburn hair and bright blue eyes. His personality was different too, he was sweet, kind and oblivious. One thing the two did have in common though was the fact that they both had demon butlers./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Adam Saki. He is Ryker`s butler. Adam wasn`t your typical demon. Most demons had black hair and dark eyes, Adam has blonde hair and purple eyes. Nobody really knew his personality, it was all over the place./p  
p style="text-align: left;" It was a bright day at Ryker`s manor. His parent`s had owned this manor before they died so typically Ryker had got it from them. Adam walked into his master`s bedroom with a glass of juice and some pancakes. "Wake up young master. You have a guest coming over today." Ryker sat up and rubbed his eyes, "good morning Adam... What's this about a guest?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Miss Elan Digbey is coming over today to talk to you." Ryker took a bite of a pancake, "isn`t she the one who works for the queen?" Adam nodded, "yes young master." Ryker took a drink, "the queen being the queen is probably sending her to find out about my past, find out if my parents where bad." He laid back down and stared at the ceiling./p  
p style="text-align: left;" The ceiling was perfect in Ryker`s mind. It had small patterns and big patterns. "Well we might as well show her hospitality!" He sat up and smiled. Adam nodded, "yes young master. What shall we cook for dinner tonight?" Ryker thought, "cook ham and cheese melted on top. For a drink I`d like fruit juice."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Adam nodded, "yes young master. I shall be off." Adam walked out and Ryker stood up. He stripped himself of his pyjamas and pulled his day clothes on. First the black socks and white lace gloves. Then the dark red shorts and bright red shirt. Finally he put on his blood red cloak. He left his bedroom and walked around to greet his servants./p  
p style="text-align: left;" First he found Mee Ying. Mee was a tall girl. She was the manor`s maid, and she was an excellent one. Ryker smiled at her, "Mee! Good morning!" Mee turned around and smiled. "Hello little master." Ryker looked up at Mee, "what are you working on Mee?" "I am cleaning? Could you leave me to do so?" Ryker nodded, "of course Mee! Bye!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Ryker then realized those two are the only servants he has. He pouted and went to his office. Adam meanwhile had prepared dinner and lunch. He wiped some sweat from his brow and shook his head. "Okay I have lots done to eat. Now I know Mee has cleaned the place so-" His thoughts were broke as he heard a dinging from the door./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Our guest has arrived." Adam rushed to the door and answered, "hello Miss Digbey. I am Adam Saki, butler of the Gilbert manor. I welcome you in." Elan smiled and entered, "my what a beautiful manor. Such amazing white tile floors and red carpet. Such beauty in the décor! Simply divine!" Adam blinked, "thank you Miss Digbey. Please come this way and I shall take you to my young master."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Adam took Elan to Ryker`s office and knocked. "come in!" Adam opened the door to reveal Ryker writing on some parchment. "Hello Miss Digbey. Please come in and have a seat." Elan came in and sat across from Ryker. "Leave us to our business please Adam." Adam nodded and shut the door, waiting outside the door./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Elan smiled, "hello Ryker-" "I know your here to get information about my past and I`d like to inform you that I am not telling anyone anything." Elan smirked, "dear if you don`t fess up we`ll have to take you away from this manor and put you up for adoption." Ryker smiled, "Miss I`m not sure you understand. No one is going to know my past. No one."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Ryker stood when he saw Elan pull out a dart. "Dear just tell me and no one will get hurt." Ryker smiled sweetly, "Adam dispose of her and wipe her memory clean of us." Adam burst open the door and pinned Elan to the wall, "no one is to harm my young master." Adam`s eyes went from purple to blood red. "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" Elan yelled./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Adam smirked, "well Miss you see you tried to harm him and no one is aloud." Elan struggled, "WHAT ARE YOU!?" Ryker smirked, "he is simply my butler of blood." Elan screamed as Adam stabbed her with a needle. "Will she be okay?" "Yes. She will be. She will forget everything. She will think that she hit her head on something on her way here."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Ryker smiled, "perfect. No one will know my past. Not even you Adam. Now go. I need to be alone." "Yes young master."/p 


End file.
